Prank War/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Jaune Arc and Zwei are seen walking together, when suddenly they hear a voice cry out. Distressed Citizen: Help! Somebody help me! Jaune: (gasp) This sounds like a job for... the HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei! C'mon, chum! We need to change into our costumes! The two of them run off. Jaune jumps into a rocket locker and hums while he changes. Zwei patiently waits outside the locker. Jaune prepares to step out, but the locker door is stuck. Jaune: Uh oh. Hello? Uh hello? I need to get out! Zwei tries to get Jaune out by chewing on some wires, causing the locker to shake. Jaune: Wha-? No no no no no no NO NO!! (screams) The locker takes off into the sky. Later on, Jaune and Zwei are seen walking again. Like before, they stop when they hear someone cry out. Distressed Citizen: Help!! Yet again, I need help! Jaune: Oh, we've got it this time, Zwei! Jaune starts to spin around, causing a bright light to come from him. Jaune: (stops spinning) Ah! My eyes! I can't see anything! Did it work? Do I look awesome? Aw man, now I look so cool... Jaune ends up stumbling into an open manhole, he yelps as he plummets with a loud crash at the bottom. Zwei watches helplessly. Later on, the two are walking again. The voice from earlier is heard yelling out again. Distressed Citizen: Help! Seriously! Can I get some help around here?! Jaune: Oh ho, this is the one! I can feel it! (Zwei nods in agreement) HuntsMan Cosmic Power... Activate!! Jaune then becomes a multicolored silhouette with his eyes only visible. He gets a tiara along with his HuntsMan costume. He and Zwei strike a pose with Remnant's moon shown in the background. Jaune: It worked! Now who needed help? Winter Schnee then walks up to him holding a frozen yogurt cone. Winter: That was half an hour ago. They left. Jaune: (dejected) Oh. Well... do you need help? Winter: Um... can you break a twenty? (holds out a Lien note) Jaune: Oh, uh... (nervously chuckles) Actually, my wallet's in my regular clothes. Let me just change back. Jaune spins around and hums his theme song while also doing some weird dance moves. Winter walks away. Jaune: Yeah! ---- Mercury Black is seen strumming his bass guitar while Emerald Sustrai looks at her scroll. Mercury: I'm so bored! It's been forever since we did something nefarious! Emerald: It's been fifteen minutes... Suddenly, Mercury's eyes widen. Mercury: I've got a great idea! (strums his bass guitar) Emerald: (shaking her head) I seriously doubt that. Mercury: Let's have a prank war! Emerald looks up, suddenly interested. Emerald: Mercury, maybe you aren't as dumb as you look. Mercury: Maybe I aren't, Emerald. Maybe I aren't. Neptune Vasilias is seen walking out of his dorm room. Suddenly, he spots a glass of water on the ground, causing him to tense up, before glancing at it disapointingly. Neptune: Hm. Ha ha, very funny guys. (he sneaks past the glass) Who put this glass of water-- Whoa! Neptune grabs the doorframe when notices multiple glasses of water in the hallway, causing him to gasp in fear. Emerald and Mercury peek from around the corner at the end of the hallway. Mercury: (snickering) Playing on his fears, classic maneuver. But I can do better! Later on, Roman Torchwick is seen putting on his hat and cane. He tries to adjust his hat, but it's stuck. Torchwick: What the fricklety-frak! Who put glue in my hat?! And my cane?! Emerald and Mercury peek from a doorway while Torchwick struggles. Emerald: (giggles) My turn. Yang Xiao Long is seen facing off against a Beowolf. She prepares to fire Ember Celica, but confetti shoots out and a party noise is heard. Yang: That's more festive than I remember... Yang fires her gauntlets a couple more times, only for more confetti to shoot out. The Beowolf stands back up intimidatingly. Yang: Uh... call it a draw? (chuckles nervously) The Beowolf pounces while Emerald and Mercury peek from behind nearby bushes. Mercury: The old switcharoo. But now it's time for my masterpiece. Cinder Fall is seen walking until she notices a sign that says "THIS WAY TO THE WINTER MAIDEN!" Cinder: Winter Maiden? I- I want that! She runs past a another sign that says "MAIDEN POWERS THIS WAY!!" Cinder: Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme! She happily skips past another sign that says "GETTING CLOSER!" She then gets an irritable expression when she sees a sign that says "ALMOST THERE!" She sets the sign on fire and it disintegrates to ashes. She eventually arrives to a snowman resembling Neopolitan with a sign that says "WINTER MAIDEN" along with a blowing raspsberries emoji. Cinder: What the fracklety-frick? Who's responsible for this trick?! Emerald and Mercury are behind a boulder laughing together. Mercury: There's no way you can top that! Mercury is the prank king! Emerald: Mm, I dunno. Mercury: Oh really? (Emerald nods) Well what would you have done different? They then overhear Cinder talking. Cinder: What's this note? Eat my robo shorts? Love... Mercury?!'' Mercury's eyes widen while Emerald giggles. Mercury: Wait, what?! Suddenly, a small flame is launched and hits Mercury in his face. Emerald looks on happily. Emerald: Prank queen. Category:Transcripts